The girl
by Parkbogummie
Summary: Bullying


You might not know her. You might not see her. You might think she doesn't mean anything. But after reading this you'll definitely remember her.

It was the first day of middle school. I was scared because I was a little tiny boy on his own, I had no friends or what so ever. Right when I started to come to school this dude name Erick started to bully me because I was short, I did fight back but all his guys would always beat me up. Sometimes they would beat me up so much I wanted to die, when I come home I would tell my mom that I'm sick so I wouldn't go to school the next day. I come home everyday acting like everything is fine but when I get to my bedroom I cry so much.

Every time I would come to school Erick and his jerks would do something to me and no one would help. I would always be alone, then one day I had enough of it. I taught myself how to fight and talk back. Next day when they came up to me, I didn't say anything, then it got real, they slammed my head to the table. I got up and punched them back and told them, " shouldn't you guys stop being such assholes."

And then Erick said, " what you say, you little short ass." I told them, " if you guys stop being assholes maybe you wouldn't flunk the whole 4 years in 6th grade." And right then everyone said "ouuuuuuu." One blink of an eye, Erick had peed himself, then I said, " maybe you shouldn't be such an asshole after all your just a humiliation." After that day I started to gain friends and I became popular.

I had great years after that, and then there came high school, I got taller and lots of more handsome.

There was always this girl in high school who keeps on bumping into me, I don't know what she wants but I don't like her. So whenever I see her I would tell me friends to come and beat her up for no reason. Plus she doesn't even care. Next time I saw her, she was smoking weed and shit, so me and my friends made fun of her, we kept on beating her up. Every time when we come to lunch and sees her I would pour milk on her and she doesn't even made a face.

Everyday when I come to the bus stop I see her and I tell her, " you so ugly, go to your house, I'll take you there, it's in the trash" I always felt happy humiliating her, I never felt bad.

I kept on bullying her, and I told myself, if no one cares I'll just keep doing it.

One day I was running to my bus stop, and a car was coming down. I didn't look or see, but someone had pushed me and I had became unconscious.

I opened my eyes, I saw my mom there. "Mom what happen?" " Thank god your awake, someone saved you, you almost got hit by a car!?" My mom said to me.

I asked who saved me.

My mom said, " you know that girl that you always see at your bus stop, will she was already at the stop and she saw the car coming and... she pushed you over... and took the hit for you..."

I suddenly felt guilty inside of me that moment, then I started to cry. Thinking about what I did to her. Thinking what she would have felt.

The doctors had reported that she has passed, I felt... I didn't know what I felt but it hurted.

When I came out of the hospital, I went straight to her house, I notice her aunt was there, I asked her about her niece's life. She told me, " she was a good child, her mom and dad had divorced when she was at a young age. Whenever she came home there was no one ever there for her, she had no emotions, she was poor too. Her friends would tell her to do things she didn't want to do, they told her to drink, party, and smoke. They were bad friends, they even sold her to random guys at the clubs, they would tell her to take her clothes off or they won't be her friend, and they even hire a man to rape her. She told me dozens of times she wanted to kill herself. She told me this guy that she had liked for a long time, since middle school. But in high school he wouldn't notice her anymore, she told me that he would bully her a lot. She always came home with bruises and cuts, when she comes home she would cry to herself. I was there when you got hurt, she was there too. She pushed you right when that car came, she took the hit for you. Now she'll Rest In Peace finally." " why didn't you help her, be there for her?" I asked her. " because, life isn't fair son."

I really regret my mistakes, I was powerful. I didn't know I would hurt her. I left that house knowing I wasn't allowed to be there. I ran away, thinking for my mistakes, for awhile I changed.


End file.
